LOVE AND TORTURE
by Naruto's-Lost-Love
Summary: It was a bright and sunny morning when our favorite boy was training his butt off. untill something happened to our fox-boy. Now he wont be the same as before ( SORRY! TO MY LOYAL READERS! dont hate me please, the muse has went on a very long vacation. I


It was a fine sunny morning in Konoha. It's hyper-active energetic loud mouth ninja was up and training in the clearing of the forest. Ten of his clones came at him either taking there time or just straight charged him with out thinking. Dodging two of the ten clones and hitting them with two kunai's which made them disappear in a puff of smoke, he didn't see the one coming from his right blind spot. He didn't have enough time to dodge the attack and it landed right in the middle of his seal. "NENI!!" screamed the boy of 16.

With a sweep of his hand, the rest of the ten clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Doubling over in great pain he held his stomach and cursed himself. "kuso! Its been hurting a lot since after the chuunin exam." it was after his fight with gaara and his merging with kyuubi to save the village of konohagekura. He was really sensitive when he was touched or tapped or punched in on the seal.

'Baka Fox!…" he stopped after a few seconds. ' what are you doing today?' he asked curious.

A growl came in his mind. ' I WAS TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!'

' well sorry you stupid fox. I was just wondering how where you feeling.!'

Silence greeted his words. Then a sniff was heard. ' YOU ACTUALLY WANTED TO KNOW HOW I WAS FEELING?'

He let out a sigh. ' of course!…basically you're the only one who really knows how I feel. Your like, like the only friend have…' he gave a sniff.

There was a sigh and soon naruto was enveloped in a feeling of comfort. ' SORRY KIT JUST WOKE UP ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE FLOOR?' a chuckle came from the fox and naruto laughed. " its ok fox. I'm not mad at you… lets go to the boring training meeting. Say want to show sasuke not to me with us kistune's?" he said out loud.

'LETS SHOW THAT BASTERED! HE DIDN'T EVEN THANK US FOR SAVING HIM FROM OROCHIMARU OR GAARA.!'

"YOSH!" he cheered happy now, and went on to the meeting place. Walking towards the destination at his own pace. He and the fox talked about things. It was funny the little twerp could make him smile and laugh. It seemed the demon has grown protective of his vessel.

Walking past a sakura and sasuke talking. Well a talking sakura. She was talking to herself, not noticing that naruto showed up. Only one that was left there had noticed him and something different about him. It was the emotionless boy with raven hair the famous Uchina Sasuke. Watching him with an interesting emotion in his eyes, a look of longing, fear, self-hate.

After the expected hours of waiting, Kakashi-sensei showed up with an unexpected guest. Iruka-sensei was walking with him, laughing at something kakashi said. He to was smiling his one visible eye turned up in an obvious visual to say that he was smiling under that mask of his. Kakashi and Iruka stopped and looked at the 3 students. One of which was staring with hearts in her eyes, watching a quiet boy who trying to hide it, was glancing at the very quiet blond boy, who seemed different to the trained eye, but to untrained he looked normal.

One voice yelled " Your late!" at kakashi, who made another stupid excuse. Iruka glanced at naruto and smiled, who in return got a smile back. Iruka made his way to naruto and stood by him, they talked about things and ramen. "well today's training is going to be different today. Im going to be pairing you three up same as usual." " Naruto and sasuke. You'll be practicing tai-jutsu. Sakura I have iruka here to practice with chakra combat." sakura glared. " why not with sasuke?"

"because sasuke doesn't have chakra combat he's got tai-jutsu." he said with a smile. Naruto with out an argument or a word turned to move to the side of the clearing. He turned to face the center where sasuke walked without a hurry across from naruto. He didn't mind sparing with him, just couldn't control his tongue of insults at naruto which he could see time from time the sadness that appeared in those beautiful blue eyes.

Naruto put on his usual foxy grin and took a fighting stance. Sasuke gave aa small smile, as his bangs covered his eyes. He also took a fighting stance. Sasuke took at him with quick speed and something surprised him more then anything. Naruto didn't move, he stood there but as he got closer naruto disappear in a small could of dust left in his wake. sharingan appearing in his eyes, he quickly dodged a kick to his head, by jumping back.

He took deep ragged breaths. This wasn't the naruto he knew. It was someone totally different from the boy who captured his heart. There was a dark aura engulfing the boy, a dark aura. It lashed out with its form of tails, nine of them. He wasn't conscious when naruto had battled with the sand demon to protect the village, but he had heard rumors. Villagers said that the fox demon had battled the sand demon and won.

It was a total hard core full out battle to the death. Which didn't kill gaara but killed the demon inside him. He didn't believe naruto could have battled gaara. He was a dobe and had no real special clan jutsu. But he found out his koi was the vessel of the once feared and hated demon fox kyuubi. He didn't want to believe them, but it would explain a lot of the things that came from him. The aura covered around him in like a spear and he wasn't seen. Which went on for a few minutes.

He was worried about naruto, the first one he worried about other then when he had his family. " Naruto get out of there stop scaring iruka-sensei and sakura" he shouted at him, for sure that sakura and the two teachers saw what was happening at there battle. Iruka worried like the parent figure he was ran to sasuke's side. "what's happening? " he asked. " I don't know it just started happening when we were sparing." he looked truly worried. Naruto in the spear was chatting with the fox, who was giving him a major gift. An easier way to talk with him and a way to gain power of his faster then asking. The fox cared about his care taker.

' SO KITLING HOW ARE YOU FEELING WITH THAT NEW GIFT?'

" oh it feels fine actually…so this also gives you an ability to see how the place has changed?"

'YES. AND I CAN PROTECT YOU AS WELL… YOU KNOW YOUR NOT THAT BAD TWERP. SHALL WE FINISH THIS SPARE?'

"no lets just go for a walk? I don't mind going for a walk. Its nice today."

'ALRIGHT THEN. I'M GOING TO GO NAP IS THAT FINE WITH YOU?'

"yes go ahead.." he smiled and soon the evil aura left him and he was just standing there. But there was something different about him, something changed. he had a new aura to him, a new feeling. Sasuke couldn't put his finger on it, until naruto looked up to the sky and then at us. His eye! There was one beautiful cerulean blue eye and one cherry red eye. Both had fox like slits in the center of them, his whisker marks were a little more defined. He gasped.

His love has changed and though he loved him, it was hard to tell if he was the same naruto. He wanted to know if naruto just hated him or what did he feel for him. Was it love? He didn't want to be tormented to not knowing how naruto felt about him. But he didn't want heart ache to feel the sting of naruto's rejection words or his names of being called gay or a fag.

Naruto laughed loudly. " That was FUN!, COOL, FANTASTIC!" he said sarcastically. Turning from his teachers and team, he walked away. " we're going for a walk. This is rather boring and I can learn more from him" he laughed. All were stunned to see the un naruto like behavior.

"do you have permission to leave training today?" asked a very bored kakashi.

"My Own" replied naruto who in a flash took off, leaving a cloud tail of dust behind him. Sakura blinked widely and screamed "Baka! Get Back Here!" she was about to go after him, following his tail of dust. But kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "let him he's changed and not the baka you know" sasuke's head bent low, so his eyes where left in shadows, the emotions that where coursing threw him was not able to be seen. He turned on his heal and walked off. " the fights been stopped, he leaves I get to leave as well."

sakura taken aback blinked. "sasuke-kun" she said softly. Turning to face her teachers, she took a deep breath a" sensei's is it just me of does sasuke care about naruto more then a team mate?" plopping down on the grass. " well sakura. There does seem to be something there in each of them more then just rivalry. Well I think like sasuke. They are both alone, lost family's and both have strong determination to be stronger. Weather its to kill someone or to beat some one in training. It could be just to be strong enough to not let the other one become hurt. But naruto has had it a lot harder then sasuke and I guess it makes sasuke more determined to be stronger and shut everyone but him out so he could not let him get hurt more then the villagers have already did.

Naruto has proven that he cares for sasuke because even though he's his rival he saved him a lot and even if he is a bit stupid, he still knows his heart and he's been hurt every time sasuke calls him those names… and by you to sakura." he took a breath and went on. " if sasuke had told him long ago how he felt, then our naruto wouldn't have had to rely on a friend as the fox. Sasuke denies his feelings it'll just hurt naruto more and more then ever."

Sakura sighed and chuckled. " Iruka-sensei do you remember that day that naruto got beat up by all the girls because of that one incident?" iruka looked like he was thinking, then nodded laughing "yes I do" kakashi blinked. " what incident?" sakura smiled big. " naruto got his first kiss…" kakashi sighed. "what's so good about that?" "it's the same day saskue got his first kiss…" kakashi smirked " really now? What happened" he was curious. "well naruto was sort of looming in front of sasuke glaring and as well he was glaring back at him".

"Well a guy in the front desk pushed naruto on accident which made him fall right into sasuke, and they both were lipped locked together, questioning eyes, but as well as wide." sakura laughed. " naruto got hurt, but sasuke didn't do anything about it." sakura turned her face to the sky. " I think I'm going to go say hi to Lee-san" she got up and skipped for some reason happy to where lee could be found.

Sasuke didn't head home, he followed naruto's trail and found him sitting against a tree. Both eyes closed. Even if his eyes were closed, he could tell it was sasuke. By his foot steps, they spoke cautions, alert, worried, power- wait a minute his footsteps never spoke a emotion of worried ness. Keeping his eyes closed and faking like he was asleep, he evened out his breath and was glad that Kyuubi was taking his afternoon nap a little early.

Sasuke quietly stopped next to the sleeping looking angel. He thought he was asleep and crouched down next to him. " I'm so sorry my kitsune…my koi I'm so sorry" his fingers lightly moved over naruto's eyes and then his whiskers. Naruto sat there rigid, he thought his love was only one sided. Not moving an inch, but for his breath was coming out a little more rough. Sasuke oblivious of the breath intake, he leaned in and closed his eyes and did something naruto never expected.

He kissed his lips, sasuke's tongue licked his top lip and pulled away. He turned his back from naruto and took a breath, then started to walk away. Naruto opened his eyes and watched sasuke walk, but his steps were hesitant and slow. Drawing himself up he watched him with one now sapphire eye and one scarlet eye, they were filled with love a powerful emotion. "sas-sasuke…" naruto said so softly that he thought the boy wouldn't hear him. But the boy did and he went stiff and turned around to see naruto standing there wide awake.

'kuso…' sasuke thought as he put on a usual smirk. "what Dobe"

Naruto blinked, he didn't do the usual jump himself at sasuke instead he looked down. "am I just a dead last to you?" he didn't lift his hurt filled eyes.

Sasuke drew in a breath and shook his head to clear his thoughts. " No naruto your not just dead last to me…your Uzumaki naruto and you'll always be Uzumaki naruto…I…uh I l…li...like you naruto." he blushed cherry red across his cheeks, but much to his surprise, he wasn't called names or anything. Looking back at naruto he watched him make his way towards him. To his great surprise, naruto threw his arms around sasuke and put his face in sasuke's chest. Eyes wide and breath becoming harder to take in, he threw his arms around naruto. "Naruto?"

There was a muffled what that he caught. "do you….do you like me?" there was a moment of pause and then naruto lifted his head, eyes streaming of tears, hot and salty. " Yes…I do…are you not sickened by my love?" sasuke looked into his eyes and shook his head. " No, for my love for you is the same." naruto smiled and pushed up to his tippy toes and kissed sasuke with all his love.

There was a rustle in the trees, growls and soon there was many females of different ages glaring at the now apart naruto and sasuke. Naruto took a gulp and soon, the females were after him. Sasuke not getting hurt, stood to the side and blinked while naruto ran out of the forest with a herd of girls after him.

Sasuke smiling in spit of the reason they were chasing him. He followed the path they took while hearing screams of anger and naruto's taunting cries of " Ha! He didn't choose you!!" he blushed when ever naruto said something of that sort. Soon it was turning dark when naruto finally lost them. Dragging his tired body up the stairs to his apartment. Falling to the ground inside the apartment he didn't see the apartment clean, no trash or dust and a faint aroma of food cooking. There was a lights turned on in the kitchen and living room. "neni??" he lifted his head and stumbled up and towards the kitchen.

Entering in he blinked wide eyes. " Sasuke-kun?" he blinked and looked at the food cooking. Sasuke turned and smiled softly. " well since that herd was because they liked me, I decided to clean your apartment up a bit and cook you some food." he turned back and tasted some of the soup he made. " you know you don't have anything here but a cup. So I had to run to my place to get the things I need. Oh and you owe me big time for this naruto-kun" he gave an evil glint in his eye smile and naruto felt like he was a lioness caught in the corner by a king lion, waiting to take its mate either willingly or forcefully

Taking a step back In fear naruto ended up against the wall, sasuke walked to him and put each hand on both sides and leaned in. " I'm going to make you quiver" he whispered into his ear, adding a flick of his tongue to his ear lobe. Naruto unable to hold back his shudder, did and groaned "damn you sasuke-kun…" he grabbed sasuke's shirt and held on. Sasuke laughed and pulled away, pushing him in a chair and going over to taste the soup. Sasuke heard a whimper and some mumbled words.

Pouring soup into two bowls, he set it in front of naruto's mouth. Sitting down he started eating some of the soup when naruto was already done and getting another bowl. Sasuke finished his bowl and watched naruto eating. Naruto slowed his pace and got a sweat drop on his forehead and looked up at sasuke "what?" sasuke smiled and shook his head.

After cleaning the dishes and putting the pot of soup away. Sasuke stood at naruto's back door to leave. "Naruto get some sleep and come to train tomorrow" naruto growled but nodded. "alright but I'm going to beat you tomorrow!" he said smirking. Sasuke smirked/smiled at naruto "not if I beat you baka." he waited for the yell. " I AM NOT --" his words were silenced when sasuke put his hands on naruto's face and jerked his face up and smashing his lips on naruto's and enveloped him into a thought erasing kiss.

Breaking the kiss with the sound of 'chu' sasuke smiled his lips only centimeters away and to make him more disoriented her traced naruto's lips with his tongue, stepping away and out of the door, sasuke took a deep cold breath and half disoriented himself walked to his lonesome home with the feeling of his warm body against his.

After a night of troubled sleep naruto woke up tired and stumbled towards the meeting place. Yawning widely every 2 minutes, he made it there an hour later. To his surprise lee's team was there and kakashi sensei was early. They turned to hear his footsteps. "well finally you're here naruto " smirked sakura. Naruto blinked, she hadn't yelled at him for being late, something was up, plus she had her arm wrapped around lee's arm who looked like he would pass out.

He also saw TenTen and neiji talking rather to closely. Kakashi was as always reading his nasty, but cool book Icha Icha paradise standing against a tree, while his rival Gai sensei was sending death glares at him. The one person he couldn't see, but could smell his sent and feel his charka. His stomach did a few flips and rolls. His lips tingled with the memory of the kiss last night, which made his whole body burn, a faint blush formed on his cheeks. Walking over to where sakura was, he sat on the ground.

" so why is lee's team here?" lee grinned " we get to train with your team today. I WANT TO TRAIN WITH SAKURA-CHAN!!" he screamed happily, causing her to blush. Naruto smiled "so sakura you give up on sasuke?" she snickered and nodded "yep so what about you?" he blinked "what do you mean sakura?" he blinked and tried not to look at the shadows where he knew sasuke was watching him.

"Oh drop the act, I know you love sasuke-kun" she whispered into his ear, a loud squeak came from naruto his eyes wide in fear she will tell. " Sakura-Chan please don't tell anyone!" sakura smiled. " Oh I wont, but kakashi-sensei already knows, so does Iruka-sensei" he nodded " yeah I told him when it hurt to much one night. You know Iruka and Kakashi sensei are a couple?" he snickered. " WHAT!" screamed saukra, naruto on the ground holding his ears in pain.

"Sakura don't scream. Can I uh can I ask you something?" naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yes naruto?" he coughed. " I want to be in control of the uh relationship, since you're a girl, I thought you'd have some tips. " he blushed. Sakura stunned but smiled " alright I'll help…lets see try…being the one to kiss first." she smiled widely. Naruto blinked, blushing but nodded. He left and went to there regular training part of the clearing. Stepping into the center he felt sasuke leave the shadows and step in front of him. He smiled, head bent his eyes in smaller slits, blazing grinned. The fox knew about his love for sasuke so he stayed out of this little spar.

Sasuke stepping out of the shadows, smirked under his bangs. He watched naruto stopping at the clearing. He turned towards him and smiled at him, his eyes showing him on emotion only naruto will see ever. Naruto moved swiftly in front of sasuke, smirking at the registered shock in his eyes. He leaned up and kissed him on the lips, putting emotion into it, as well as his hands on his loves cheeks.

Smirking he pulled away and looked at sasuke, who looked like he wasn't effected. Blinking he growled " What! That didn't work!?" he turned around and stomped over to sakura who was watching lee embarrassing himself to make saukra laugh. " It didn't! work!" he growled and plopped next to sakura.

Sasuke in shock, fell to the ground. He was finding it kind of hard to breath. Having naruto do that to him, surprised him. He stared at the sky, trying to think straight, but all he could really think about is, things he could do to that mouth of his. Kakashi watched from a tree and smirked. Hopping down from the tree, he casually walked over to sasuke and sat down next to him. "having trouble trying to obtain the power of dominate one in the relationship?" he smirked reading his book, every once in a while he giggles. It was a book about male love.

"Gah!" he jumped back in surprise. Taking many breaths he looked at his teacher. "what are you talking about?" he blinked, kakashi pointed to the outline of his pants, which there was an obvious arousal in it. Clamping his hands over his crotch. He glared. "well there's a way to do it. Lets see with iruka there's a place that could make him faint with lust. Want to know how you might be able to do it to naruto?"

Sasuke gasped. " Yes! I should be the dominate one!" sasuke mumbled. Kakashi laughed. " we are a like…then maybe naruto is like iruka. Here's what you do. You find a place on naruto that gets him….lets say 'hot'" he grinned wickedly. Sasuke chuckled as he learned and talked to kakashi.

While naruto talked to sakura and lee. The rest of the day sakura that naruto hw to be seductive. Naruto wrote eagerly wrote all of it down, he even got visuals as well. So with the knowledge of sucking on a lollypop can be a seductive thing as well. He took off to the store and bought a bag of suckers and took out a cherry one and put it in his mouth, to his surprise it was very tasty.

Sucking on it, the way sakura told him, he saw Iruka sensei coming around the corner. " Iruka sensei!" he yelled as he ran to catch up. Iruka stopped and smiled at him. " Naruto what are you up to? And what are you eating?" he smirked. Naruto popped the lollypop. "oh it's a lollypop…sakura said it's a good way to seduce sasuke " he smiled happily. Blinking widely and then shaking his head, he smiled " so your only listening to sakura? And how come you are trying to seduce sasuke?"

Naruto sighed. " because I want to be the one in control of the relation uh ship.." he scratched his head. Iruka nodded " sounds fair." naruto felt sasuke's presence coming close. " oh he's coming.." putting the sucker in his mouth and holding the bag he got with it. He sucked on it, as iruka saw kakashi with sasuke. ' hmm what's he telling sasuke' he thought to him self.

Sasuke smirked. "there he is…and Iruka sensei is with him sensei " he got ready to do a move that sensei told him. Stopping when they got near he smiled "hey naruto…" he saw that to his much pleasurable surprise naruto was licking at the sucker very nicely. With his tongue moving around he got images in his mind of what he could do with that tongue to him. His breath became slightly irregular and he controlled himself, he opened his sharingan and with kakashi teachings he sent naruto pictures in his mind, a roll between the sheets, things done with tongues hands and other un mentionable things.

Naruto not knowing how it was happening started shaking from pleasure and other things. His eyes rolled into his head and he fainted. Iruka caught him and glared at sasuke, but mostly at kakashi. " I know you taught him that, even if it was used on me once, that was still not right… so you decided to take sasuke under your wing to teach him a few things again, this time it will be me and maybe Jiria-sama if he's willing." he growled and knowing how light naruto was he picked him up and in a puff of smoke disappeared.

"hmm maybe It wasn't a good idea to do that when iruka was here, you know how he feels about naruto like a father." he smirked " but that was good, you got him to faint from all those pictures into his mind. Young grass hopper your learning well…it took me two tries to get him to faint…" sasuke smirked but then it fainted. " did you see naruto and the sucker? Wonder who taught him that." he asked trying to think.

He woke up to see jiria's smiling face, screaming he looked around and noticed he was at the hot springs and iruka was there as well. " oh hello….why am I here?" jiria laughed "so I knew you never liked women, who knew it was your rival…oh well so I hear your having a little competition to see who's going to be the dominate one huh?" he laughed. Naruto blushed " Yes! And he got me! Kuso!kuso!kuso!kuso!kuso! " screamed naruto. Iruka blinked, sweat drop behind his head. Jiria laughed " calm down, we're here to help you" "we? Who's we?" iruka waved and so did jiria.

"we are going to help you cause kakashi should keep out of your relationship and worry about his own relationship when I get threw with him he's going to not be able to move for a day!" iruka blinked and blushed, all was silent. Naruto spoke then " well I want to make him now, that he isn't the one who can be the boss of the relationship." naruto spoke with a serious note. They smiled and nodded. " alright lets get to work!"

They spent the rest of the day and some night teaching naruto ways of seducing. Iruka tired and yawning decided it was enough and jiria asleep, woke up groggily and left. Naruto and iruka walked towards his apartment and said there good byes and good lucks. Naruto walked up the steps, tired and opened his usual unlocked door and stepping into his apartment he closed the door. A feeling of anger washed over him, it wasn't his anger though. Soon he was pushed against the door arms against either side of his head and a face pushed close to his, he knew it was sasuke, he could smell him, but to his surprise there was also the stench of sake on his breath.

"sasuke why are you here?" he was kind of scared, he never thought sasuke was a drinker. Sasuke chuckled. " you've been with those other guys! " he growled and put his hands around naruto's throat. Gasping for breath naruto put his hands on sasuke's. " No! I havent - " he coughed "I was only with iruka and jiria sensei " sasuke growled and pulled him away from the door and then slammed him against the wall.

Breath knocked out, he started to black out. Sasuke took naruto into his room and threw him onto the bed. Against his will sasuke forced his way on naruto, but naruto not strong enough couldn't do anything about it. He let sasuke do what he wanted. " I do love…" between thrusts. " love…you" a tear fell from his eye. When sasuke finished his drunken rage off and fallen asleep next to him. Naruto stood up and hurried to the bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping into it and slowly lowering to the ground and cried the rest of the night.

The next day as he walked to training before sasuke got up, he sat down and waited. " look who's up and eager to train. " said sakura happily. Sakura sat down next to him. Naruto slightly moved away from her, he was afraid she might hit him as well. Sakura looked at naruto and noticed faint bruises appearing. "naruto what…happened?" she asked concerned. He opened his mouth to speak but sasuke showed up, having a hang over and looking wrinkled.

Naruto shut his mouth quickly and flicked his eyes down. Sasuke growled and sat down next to naruto, who flinched as if he was going to get hurt. Sasuke smiled at naruto " hey there…who hit you?" he asked concerned, unaware of what happened the night before. Naruto started shake softly. "n-no one just ran into the wall" he lied. He moved closer to sakura's side, but sasuke still hung over didn't notice. Sakura took full notice and leaned into his ear "Naruto what happened between you and sasuke?" naruto looked at her, his eyes wide and terrified. Opening his mouth to speak, but kakashi sensei appeared "yo! There was a little girl who lost her kitten on a ledge of a cliff.."

he blinked as he noticed sasuke visibly hung over, sakura watching naruto, who looks like a scared kitten. Taking a breath he cleared his throat. "well today there's no missions but there is training."

Naruto, sasuke and sakura didn't hear Kakashi speaking, for they were in there own heads thinking to themselves or in naruto's case he's talking with Kyuubi.

"SO HE DID THAT TO YOU, DID HE.."

Naruto nodded and watched the fox pace back and forth. "yes he did…I thought he loved me though…" naruto cried softly. He sat down in front of the bars in the water and put his head on his knees.

"HE WAS JEALOUS BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN DO THAT TO YOU!" growled the fox. He plopped his butt down and leaned down to naruto " HEY DON'T BE SAD HOW ABOUT WE LEAVE THIS VILLAGE AND GO TRAVEL, LEARN MORE STUFF?" he asked, hoping the boy would be ok.

Naruto looked up at the red eyes and nodded. " alright lets do it, lets leave… maybe I can learn some new jutsu's " naruto stood up and leaned in threw the bars and petted the fox who smiled. "DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE AN EXCUSE TO NOT TRAIN TODAY?" naruto thought about it. "sure go ahead I don't want to deal with it."

The fox smiled and red charka wrapped around him.

Naruto's body on the outside twitched, shadows around the eyes and his whiskers slightly wider. He looked up at kakashi " can I go home? I'm not feeling to good" kakashi blinked looking at him, then noticing there was something wrong with him, he nodded. Naruto with an air of knowledge stood up and walked away from his group, it would be the last time he would see them. Looking at kakashi he smirked. " thanks kakashi old man sensei…see you again sometime" he muttered the last part softly and left the clearing and the forest, soon to the village.

That night with his things packed and him ready to go. He walked out of the apartment and slammed the door closed. He walked to a gate of the village and stopped when two guards stopped him. " do you have permission to leave the village?" naruto smirked and he let the fox's power mingle with his, he looked at them " Yes…my own" he beat them both, and they fell to the ground unconscious. Naruto smirked and left the village. Not knowing where he would be going he just kept on walking. Sasuke stumbled into naruto's apartment the next day, looking around. He checked around his apartment and found that packets of instant roman were gone and so was a small pan. Naruto's clothes where gone and so was his traveling pack. An idea of where naruto went came to his mind.


End file.
